overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Entoma Vasilissa Zeta/Relationships
Almighty Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is Ainz's maid. Like the rest of the NPCs of Nazarick, she is absolutely loyal to Ainz. She chooses to follow her master's plan over her own desires of killing Evileye during the events of the demon invasion of the Kingdom. Genjiro As her creator, Genjiro commands the most respect and loyalty from Entoma than all the other guild members. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas is Entoma's superior. Yuri Alpha Yuri is the vice-leader of the Pleiades and Entoma's superior. Yuri thinks Entoma isn't a bad girl and one of the obedient children out of all her other sisters. Lupusregina Beta Entoma has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Lupusregina. They worked together during the events of the demon invasion in the Kingdom as Jaldabaoth's servants. Narberal Gamma Entoma is jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz. CZ2I28 Delta They share the same feeling of jealousy toward Narberal, due to her closeness to Ainz. The two of them fight over who's the little sister between them. Solution Epsilon Entoma has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Solution. They share the same hobby of eating humans. They worked together during the events of the demon invasion in the Kingdom as Jaldabaoth's servants. They share the same feeling of jealousy toward Narberal, due to her closeness to Ainz. Aureole Omega Aureole Omega is the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters, thus Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's superior. Floor Guardians Albedo Albedo is interested in recruiting Entoma to her side in the campaign for the position to be Ainz's queen. Albedo shares the same opinion as Shalltear of not wanting to go near Entoma because she eats the cockroaches in Kyouhukou’s room. Shalltear Bloodfallen Shalltear doesn't like the idea of being near Entoma because she eats the cockroaches in Kyouhukou's room. Demiurge Demiurge saved Entoma from the members of Blue Rose, Evileye, Gagaran and Tia. He asked her to create illusions in the Kingdom for his plan, Operation Gehenna. Entoma also participated in his plan to make Momon a national hero. She played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Lupusregina and Solution. Aura Bella Fiora Mare Bello Fiore Cocytus Entoma was sent by Ainz to accompany and observe Cocytus in the war against the lizardmen. When the undead army under Cocytus's command was defeated by the lizardmen, Entoma reported it to Ainz, and then gave a message to Cocytus that Ainz was calling for him. Victim Area Guardians Kyouhukou While the two heteromorphic NPCs share insect traits, the cockroach is absolutely terrified of her as he considers her a predator. However, on the other hand, she is one of the few people in Nazarick that visits him at their own volition even if only to grab a snack. Grant Entoma greatly respects Grant, as one of the few in Nazarick with levels second to the Floor Guardians and a rare Guardian who protects areas on multiple floors. As such, Entoma feels it is disrespectful to weave webs near her territory in the 3rd and 6th Floors. Entoma refers to Grant as "Our Lady" or "Mother." Blue Roses Gagaran When Entoma first met Gagaran, she mistook the woman for a man due to her bulky figure. However, regardless of the gender, she was very eager to devour her because of her muscular arms. Evileye She holds a strong grudge against Evileye due to her humiliating defeat, losing her cute voice and insulting her appearance to the point that even when pretending to fight with her fellow battle maids as part of Demiurge's plans she was still giving out an aura of anger and hostility towards Evileye while the rest seemed calm and collective. She even directly requested Ainz to give her a chance to fight her again when given the chance as the reward, which he accepted. Category:Relationships